Parents and other caregivers often use a remote baby monitoring system for monitoring a baby, usually when it sleeps. The baby monitoring system usually includes sound and video recording devices for picking up sounds and images of the sleeping baby. The system also includes a loudspeaker providing an alarm to alert the parents when the baby cries, moves or wakes up. However, at night often both of the sleeping parents of the baby are woken up by the alarm, and thus they can not sleep well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baby monitoring system that can send an alarm to alert only one of the parents so that other parent can continue to sleep.